An Evil Eye
by i luv jesus and tacos
Summary: Most fanfics on here are oneshots of the main characters and the events they've been through,but what about the people who cause the events,or if you want to say,the "villian",what do they think about it?A couple one shots of the "villians" of Degrassi
1. Stop I said stop it!

**Title:An Evil Eye**

**A/N:Hey peeps!this is my VERY FIRST FANFIC so it might not be the best,so don't be afraid to point out my mistakes!:)..soo enough of me talking because you might find that a bit annoying..deal with..lol well here's the story!**

**Summary:A lot of fanfics have been one shots of what the main characters have to think of certain events,but have you ever thought what the causer,or if you want to say,the "villain",of the event has to think?**

**Chapter One:Stop!I said stop it!**

**Dean's POV**

Degrassi won the soccer game,Of course I was bummed at first,but then,I turned around and saw some Degrassi cheerleader staring at me..but as I looked closer,she was sort of hot,I smiled back.

We were walking back to our bus,and I couldn't keep my eyes off of was talking to the dude that got the winning goal for Degrassi,and I immediately knew he was her boyfriend......

but what I want........I get.....

We,Bardell's soccer team,were on the bus,then she came running up,man,she was hotter than I thought!I could tell she was trying to flirt with started out with a simple,"hey",then started telling us we were good and stuff,and I found out her name is Paige Michalchuk.

That name kept ringing in my head..Paige Michalchuk.

The bus started to move,but I wanted her,so I blurted out that I was having a party to celebrate our

victory,she replied by saying something along the lines of maybe,I was upset,but when she asked where it was at,I got hope,Paige,was mine.

I was talking to some of my friends,pretending to be interested,when all I was thinking about was her.

Luckily there was a knock at the door,and it was Paige and her friend,thank God.

This one girl Tiffany and I were talking,when Paige came and interrupted,Which I honestly didn't care,In fact..I was happy.

Paige and I finally got in a little corner away from all the others,Then her friend,Hazel, I think,talked to her,and Paige immediately suggested we go upstairs..in private room..alone..I was hoping for her to say that all night...

We were in my friends room now,and I started to embrace her,her soft lips against mines,we started to make out more and more,still making out,I led her to the bed,I've been waiting for this moment since the soccer game,when I first saw her.

She told me to not go so fast,but like I care? Then I got up and took a condom,she then knew what I was going to do,she kept on saying,with hope in her voice,to me to stop it and she wasn't ready,HA!yea,whatever,like I was going to stop,she could keep on dreaming.

Some people would call this a rape..i call it..getting what you want.

Days after that,that name kept ringing in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone,Paige Michalchuk.

Paige Michelchuck..that name would be in my head for the rest of my life.

**A/N:So wachta think!how is it for my very 1st fanfic!be mean I don't care lol I know I know this sucks,oh well keep in mind im not the most best author ever,but still,how was it for my first try?**

**I promise I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can!(it'll still be a one shot)**


	2. Just put the gun down

**Title:An Evil Eye**

**A/N:yo!lol I know this took me FOREVER to update,but I promise I'll start updating sooner and sooner!**

**Unfortunately,I don't own Degrassi or anything:(*CRYS* **

**Summary:A lot of fanfics have been one shots of what the main characters have to think of certain events,but have you ever thought what the causer,or if you want to say,the "villain",of the event has to think?**

**Chapter Two:Just put the gun down**

**Rick's POV**

I was stupid,absolutely ignorant and stupid.

I should've known you can't just go back to the same school that the girl you put in a coma,a girl that a lot of people cared about,went to,and expect to randomly be forgiven.

Yes,I was the "physco" that put Terri Mcgregor in a coma while we were going out.

I felt extremly bad for what I did,and I could barley forgive myself,I realy liked Terri,really I did,Its just...I have Angsirioses Piliaris,which is a anger manigment disorder,its sort of like bipolar times ten,but anyways,I couldn't control my anger,which led to me abusing her,and eventually putting her in a coma.

I now lost all contact with Terri,who goes to private school now,and I honestly don't want any contact with her either...

Its the day..the day I have been dreading for 2 weeks now..its the day I'm going back to Degrassi.

As I was in the car with my mother on my way back to Degrassi, I was deep in thought...

_Are they going to forgive me?How am I going to face Terri's friends?How am I going to face Paige,Jimmy,Spinner,Hazel and them..they were all very close to Terri...How am I going to prove I've changed?....._

I started to pray for one thing,just one thing...I can prove to all of Degrassi that I've changed....

Suddenly the car came to a stop,and I came back to the real world.

As I came out of the car, greeted me and gave me all the papers and my classes,I thanked him and made my way to first period.

As I walked through the halls of Degrassi,I could hear tad bits of people saying "kid" "abuse" "Terri" "coma"...but most importantly..."freak"

I was ignoring all the comments,until I saw a certain group of friends..the group of friends I've been dreading all day....Terri's friends.

They all just stared at me,not saying a word,until one particular girl,I think her name was Emma,stop me,and said in a cold voice,"Go away,we don't want you at Degrassi"

I think she was going to say more,but stopped her,and ordered me to go to class.

I continued walking to class,ignoring the snickers and comments,and juist said to myself

"Just 11 more weeks Rick,Just 11 more weeks"

About two weeks has passed since my coming to Degrassi,and honestly,things are better than I accpected.I mean,of course there is the occasonal getting beat up and getting thrown in the dumpster,but its toned down since my first week.

The "Wack Your Brain" competition was something I was looking forward to for weeks.

The competition helped me become friends with my team mates like Toby Issacs,whom I've really grown close to since my third day,we had the same intrests and everything! I've even became good friends with Emma Nelson,the girl that hated me on my first other teammate Heather Sinclare...well I've never even seen her..I don't know how...she just never shows up to practice whenever I'm there..but oh well.

It was the day before competition,and I was so exited I didn't even notice while I was walking through the halls that I bumped into Jimmy Brooks,One of Terri's close friends,AKA,one of the kids that hated yelled at me,"Watch where your going!" and I decide to make a smart comeback,but that pissed him off,and he tried to gang up on me,when came and stopped us,thank God!

I was relived,until he said Heather came down with mono,and offered Jimmy a spot on the team

Oh great...

Sooner or later,I found out Jimmy's not so bad after all,he even started standing up for me.

The day of the competition has finally arrived,and I was pumped

"Buzzers ready?and....START!"

The competition was a tie,and I had to do the time trial,I was Degrassi's hope to win

"DEGRASSI WINS!DEGRASSI WINS!"

That was my moment,I never felt that important in my .

That was..until the feathers came...that was until I knew...this was the last straw..Degrassi's going to pay...

I found out Jimmy Brooks did it,so I went home,got in my dad's special drawer,got the thing I needed..and came back to school...

I found Jimmy,and pulled "it" out,he was first shocked,why would he be shocked?he's going to pay.

I closed my eye,turned my head,and..........BANG!...was he dead?was he alive?I could care less..

I ran from the scene,and searched for the next person on my list.

What a pleasant suprise,Sean,Toby,.....and Emma were the next people that came near me,Now I didn't have to search....

I pointed the gun at Emma,while I heard Toby and Sean try to convince me not to do it

HA!

Like I was listening to them,It is now Emma's turn to know how I felt like when she pushed me away.

"Just put the gun down"

There was Sean's annoying voice again,he should just be freaking glad he didnt make my list!

I was ready now,I pointed the gun at Emma,loaded the gun,and......

All of a sudden Sean jumped in front of and wrestled me for the gun

"STOP!!!!"

..That was the last word I heard,that and a bang,I was in a state of shock,then I fell to the floor.

I thought I was going to see a light,like everyone says so

Instead,i saw flames,I saw a lake of fire...

I was on the road to hell.

**(A/N)So wachta think!!I'm soo sorry it took me forever to update but I promise i'll update sooner!review please?it don't take long..lol**

**Oh yea who wachted "Broken Promises"?and if you did who else is absolutly pissed that its gonna take weeks until we find out wat happens to Sav and Anya!?I know I am!lol**


	3. HAHA you slay me with your humor!

**Title:An Evil Eye**

**A/N:Hey peeps!I think this might be the last chapter..but I don't know yet..oh well..hope ya enjoy it!**

**Unfortunately,I don't own Degrassi or anything:(*CRYS* **

**Summary:A lot of fanfics have been one shots of what the main characters have to think of certain events,but have you ever thought what the causer,or if you want to say,the "villain",of the event has to think?**

**Chapter ,you slave me with your humor!**

**Drake's POV**

I always enjoyed killing.

The fact of taking a innocent life away was absolutely delighting.

Some people would call me an absoulute freak..but then again....no one knows about my little secret...

I remember the very first time I saw a soul slip before my see,my dad,before he went to jail,would enjoy getting in fights with random bystanders.I was 3 years old when he started doing this,I'd ask him why,he said he enjoyed the rush.

Back to my first "death before my eyes" ,I was six,and my dad decided to take me along with him to find a "victom".He was drunk,and had a knife with him..I was first worried...I didn't want my dad to be a murderer,but then again,I was only six.

My dad saw a old man walk by,not really old,but maybe around 50's or something,and he got a attidude with my dad..and thats when it happened,one snarky comback,and _SLASH!_

I heard my dad's swicthblade press agaisnt that man's back,and the rip of his shirt...wait..that was his skin....and he slowly fell agasints a neraby,parked car.

That moment...that moment would be a moment I never forgot...

Later onto my life,my mom got me and my little brother,Caydon,and we moved to the "other" side of the tracks,which was also the more underprivaliged,ghetto,part of you came on this side of the tracks,you would smell the lovley scent of meth labs,and see the absoulutly gorgues trailer homes!

After the move,I got a intrest in killing,I remember when I first killed Caydon's pet hamster,the blood,the bulging eyes,the hurt in my little brother...I got that rush..

From then on,I started killing almost every defensless creature a saw...I liked that rush..although..I swore I would never kill a human..the last thing I want is to be in my father's footsteps...

But back to the moving part.

The kids on this side of the tracks also atended Lakehurst Middle&High school aka Dergassi's number one rival.

Coumminuty freaking think that there better than us,just because they have a NASA-sized computer lab and they have "perfectly perfect students!"

You see,people around here could care less what happens at people think all Lakehurst students live in trailer parks and go to soup kichtens and they even think Lakehurst has a meth lab IN it's science lab!

Hell!do those Degrassi snobs even notice that in the woods right behind there perfect school is The Ravine? The number 1 place to get drunk,contract Gonherrea,and have lame suicide attemps!I think they do!

Even when Degrassi had that school shooting all the surrounding neighors felt sorry for them!See,if that happened at Lakehurst,they would just go on and on about how its not a big suprise for a Lakehurst student to bring a gun to school!

When I started going to Lakehurst,I started hanging out with Johnney Dimarco,Nic Chandler,Lucas Valleri,and Damien ,after high school started,Damien dicthed us to become one of the "Degrassi wannabes",and Nic also started dating Mia,the slut that Lucas got pregnant..and when Mia transferred to Degrassi...

….......The war started.......

A couple weeks after,There a was a Degrassi/Lakehurst basketball game..of course..held at Degrassi.

I knew Nic was going to see Mia,but he wanted me and Johnney to come with him,so we did.

When we went,Nic saw Mia,and he made a bad move..

"So,ever find out who the father is?"

That set Mia off!she came a slapped him,and Melonie,another girl from Lakehurst, attacked her..then there was a fight....a BIG fight..

I laughed a little while I was wacthing Nic get beat up by a bunch of cheerleaders,trying to beat them off,but he failed...and then the mascot came up to him and hit in the face with his mascot head...bad move mascot...bad move..

Another couple weeks,and we found out that the guy that pawned Nic in the face with his mascot head,is Mia's new boyfriend..and Nic...was pissed..

After a few conversations and almost fights with mascot boy,we find out that there some lame Degrassi party..soo..Johnney and I find it an amazing opritunity to get back at him.

Day of the party,and me and Johnney decide to make a peace offering with the Degrassi nerds by bringing a 6-pack,oops,did we mention we shook it up?..guess not..

Two Degrassi guys,whom are supposed to be the Degrassi "bad boys",get pissed and throw us out..but luckily..we find mascot boy's car..and Johnney decideds to leave him a little gift..

Mascot boy came by us to find us playing a little prank

"Couldn't find a toilet?"

I replied,"He did",with a smirk

"Haha you SLAY me with your humor"

That's when it happened..I got a flashback of the certain memory on when I was six

_One snarky comeback_

I then got the urge...

"Yea mascot boy!?Laugh at this!"

_SLASH!_

What the hell did I do?I looked down..and I saw my swicthblade in that kid's back...

There was blood pouring out..

I was lost.I was lost in my thought.I saw him slide down his car..blood still gushing out of his back.

This is the same exact thing as I saw when I was six..

_he slowly fell agasints a neraby,parked car._

I just followed in my fathers exact footsteps...I just stole a life..a human life..

After some thinking..I found out...my lifetime goal was to take a human life..I just never noticed...

before I knew it I was in jail..and I felt accomplished..

And one more thing..."That Kid"_.._had a name....

...his name was James Tiberous Yorke..

**(A/N)SOOO WACHTA THINK??lol review pweaseee!!it don't take that long!!lol oh yea,this is probably the end of this story,since I have no clue who else to put on you have anyone,feel free to share!**

**One more thing,this has nuthin to do with the story but its just a lil favor**

**You probably heard about the mining accident in West Virginia,if you haven't,go on Yahoo's homepage,they have it on there,and I live only a couple minutes away from where that trajety happened,and I know have a lot of friends and neighbors that lost there family in there**

**THERE ARE 25 DEAD MINORS,and I know most of there families,so if you will,can you please pray for their families,and there are also still 4 minors missing,so can you also pray that they get out alive?if you don't pray,can you wish or hope them good luck?because there families are VERY affected,and they need all the hope they can get...please and thank you:)**


End file.
